The Cahill Files
by khbr23hw
Summary: You have been one of the many authorized to view this story. It contains all of the Cahills precious secrets. Our information to new Cahills. But I warn you, be careful. Vespers are out large now and we can't risk letting them know our weaknesses. Read on, as knowledge is key. Don't tell anyone AKA Ian Kabra or Amy Cahill, I wrote this because then I, Lilly White, would be dead)
1. Warning

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's just the beginning so that is why it's short. Read on with caution, fellow Cahills. khbr23hw- logged off.**_

**...**

**You have accessed the Cahill Files.**

**You have been one of the few authorized to read this file.**

**_But _  
**

**Are you one of the few that will survive to read the rest?**

**The Vespers are at large and we can't risk letting them know our top-secret files. **

**Our most prized subject in the Cahill family found.**

**Our most kept hidden secrets.**

**You will heed this warning, and heed it you shall.**

**For if I ever find out you told our enemies or Non-Cahills, you won't see the light tomorrow.**

**Read on.**

**But be cautious.**

**Enemies are all around.**


	2. Ian Kabra

**You have accessed the Cahill Files.**

**Loading...**

**...**

**...**

**Accessed.**

**Read on with caution, don't let Vespers watch over your shoulders, and don't spill our darkest secrets from the past.**

**Agent: Ian Kabra**

**Gender: Male**

**Branch: Lucian**

**Age: 16**

**Born: London, United Kingdom**

**Looks: Caramel colored skin, amber eyes and sleek, jet black hair.**

**Parents: Vikram Kabra and Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth Kabra**

**Siblings: Natalie Kabra**

**Current Location: Attleboro Base.**

**Talents**

**Said to be as smart as a super computer. But lacking in common sense (According to Natalie)**

**Good at bribery due to him having lots of money.**

**As a typical Lucian, he knows his poisons.**

**Excels at sneakiness**

**Ian Kabra can pass through any lie detector but also, he is a lie detector.**

**Background**

Ian and Natalie Kabra were Team 1 in the Clue Hunt two years ago because they were the first to take the challenge. In the Clue Hunt, the Kabra's had obtained only one clue. His parents were the Lucian Branch leaders but since Victram had fled and Isabel in parole and a known Vesper, Ian and Natalie might become the Head in the Lucian branch. Ian is Natalie's Older brother. He acts more mature then his age and only takes the finest of things.

Rumor has it, is that Ian Kabra has a crush on Amy Cahill but refuses to admit it, even to himself. He doesn't admit this because love is F.L.O. For Losers Only.

Ian Kabra has a... memory of a dog name Buffy. Ian went into Alistair's maze either though he wasn't allowed and got bit in the bum by Buffy, showing the world that he had pink dollar boxers with a white back ground. On Mount Everest Amy Cahill had saved Ian from falling to his doom.

**All this information about Ian Kabra has been obtain.**

**Future information will be available in the files at later times.**

**Remember, be careful.**

**Be cautious**

**Don't be reckless**

**And don't let our enemies know.**

**~ Lilly White**


	3. Results No1

**Hello fellow Cahills. I presume you thought this update would be about Natalie Kabra.  
**

**Guess again.  
**

**After every profile, I will record on what happened... this will be very interesting.  
**

**So, this is where Ian finds my flash drive labeled, "Vesper data. Do not touch"  
**

**Stupid name, I know. Of course _someone _had to read it. Why was Ian in my room?  
**

**Probably infusing a bomb or trying to find my secret lair so he could "bring me to my knees".  
**

**Like that would ever happen. I'm might be stupid (not really) but I'm not an idiot.  
**

**I keep my secrets well hidden. Well, except for this one.**

**So overall, after every time I add another Cahill File, I will show you these results of what my fellow Cahills think.**

**Unless you don't want it.**

**Go ahead and read on now, just be careful. **

**I really hate Vespers.**

I sat up from the couch and rubbed my neck. Gosh it's sore. That's what an addicting book does to you. And yes, I can read.

I set the book down and wander the hallways of this oversized building. Of course I don't mind the size but there are some flaws. 1) it's easy to spot 2) Vespers could see it 3) I get lost every once in a while 4) classes are far away to reach. But 4 gives me an excuse to ride on my skate board in the halls.

As I wandered down a certain hall, I heard arguing from a room. As me being me, I sneak up and listen.

"Wow, Ian. That's what happened in Korea." Hamilton snickered.

"I almost forgot about that! Ah, the memories." Dan laughed as if he just remembered something awesome.

_Are they watching something funny? _I thought then huffed. They know better than that since I'm a major threat. I've lost my sanity already so they do not want to feel my wraith. I opened the door and walked in.

Amy, Dan, Sinead, Ned, Hamilton, Natalie and Ian were around a computer. Ian sat in the chair.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing Lilly." Ian said, his face a bit flushed.

"Well, it sort of started off a bit boring but then things got a bit interesting." Natalie smirked. The only other person not laughing was Amy, who was a bright pink.

"Move aside people." I said and shoved Ned out of the way.

"Hey!" Ned protested.

"You'll get your spot back if it matters that much to you." I said skimming over the screen. "Also, you are taller than me."

I frowned as I read the Cahill Files. That I created. That also wasn't meant to be seen by anyone. My eyes wandered to the hard drive which contained MY flash drive.

"WHO SNUCK INTO MY ROOM?!" I shouted.

"Me." Ian said.

"Why did you-"

"It said 'Vesper data'." Ian said. "We need to defeat the-"

"Yeah yeah but it said DO NOT TOUCH." I interrupted.

"How did you get this information in the first place!" Ian exclaimed as I giggled at his Korea incident.

"I got my ways." I said and backed up.

"Vesper could-"

"It says be careful like everywhere and don't let Vespers see it. Telling other people might get themselves eliminated too." Hamilton interrupted.

"You shouldn't be laughing, I'm doing you soon." I said. Everybody silenced then...

Boom.

There was five minutes of silence until Jason came in coughing up smoke.

"Uh..."

Sinead sighed and motioned for Ned to followed. The sibling's walked out the door, to the lab explosion.

"Um, so yeah..." Jason bolted away to somewhere.

Ian stood up, glaring at me. He was a lot taller than me but I wasn't really scared.

"You should stop if you know what's best for you." Ian growled then stalked off.

"You should be glad I did you first!" I called out to him. I looked at everybody else.

"Lilly, I think you should also delete this too." Amy said. "Even with your amount of warnings, Vespers could still hack in and read this." With that, Amy walked out of the room.

"I don't really care, just don't make me look stupid." Hamilton said and jogged to the Tomas gym. So, I got people against this. And those people do have some key points, Maybe I should...

"Don't stop it. It's really good info. It would help new Cahills know what a Cahill is and help keep data about us." Dan said. I blinked at him. "Also, it makes great black mail."

"Did you just say something reeeaaaally smart?" I asked him.

"You just haven't experienced my awesomeness and ninja skills." Dan said then walked out of the room.

Now, my thoughts. I'm not stopping this at all until I know a real threat. I safely take out my flash drive and held it up to the light. It glinted in the light, the glossy black surface reminding me of something I can't exactly remember at the moment.

But I do know one thing.

This item in my hand, can be the Cahill's doom if fallen in the wrong hands.

I walk out of the room and closed the door. I have to put this somewhere else so no one can see it (IAN cough cough) but will store great values of information.

**_Hi, khbr23w speaking. I though I should do this every other chapter so it makes it more interesting. But I do have my doubts about this way. Should I keep it like this? Comment answer._**

**_creamtherabbit77- Thanks for lucking me! Do I get a four leaf clover? (:O You actually want to read the rest of this story? I am NOT a complete failure!)_**

**_Rwarrrr3210- I'm glad it's on your checklist. :P Rwar._**

**_The Gone Angel- Don't tell Am- oh you were kidding. Wait, a sec. It ISN'T April Fools? Oops... (Glad you liked Ian being first. Haven't you noticed he is usually first in something? Like the disclaimer? Most of the time?)_**

**_SongWithoutWords- I do try my best, the Pro. was the best chapter so far for me._**

**_CrushedShattered- Ian's awesome? He's in my Top 3. Dan is first, Ian is second and third is unknown. Will there be another chapter for him? Ian will be against Lilly's idea of doing this so he will be mentioned in the 'Results' as I think I should call these type of chapters. Another Ian Cahill File? Um, his branch will be mentioned, so will Luke Cahill and other thing but no Ian zoomed in. If I get other information I will update that chapter._**

**_Ok, here's the Disclaimer: I don't own the Cahills._**

**_How did I obtain this information? Well, I read the Black Book of Buried secrets, all the 39 Clues, all the Cahills VS Vespers that are out and... _**

**_I used Wikipedia. _**

**_If-_**

**_Ian's Author Note_**

**_Hello, this is Ian speaking. I would like to inform you that khbr23hw will be discontinuing-_**

**_khbr23hw is back. Ian is being a jerk. So, quickly saying_**

**_Ifanythingelseismissingoahea dandtellmealsoauthornoteswil lonlybeonresults._**

**_K, thanks guys for your support if I had any._**

**_khbr23hw- logged off._**

**_~ Lilly White has been here. :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:D_**


	4. Natalie Kabra

**You have accessed the Cahill Files.**

**Loading**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Accessed**

**Watch your back, enemies all around.**

**Be careful.**

**Agent: Natalie Kabra**

**Gender: Female**

**Branch: Lucian**

**Age: 13**

**Born: London, United Kingdom**

**Looks: Amber eyes, Smooth, long black hair, and Caramel skin**

**Parents: Viktrum Kabra and Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth Kabra**

**Sibling(s): Ian Kabra**

**Current Location: Vesper Hostage **

**Talents**

**- Good with poisons**

**- A very good aim with her dart gun (The best actually, besides Isabel)**

**- Impeccably dressed**

**Background**

Natalie Kabra is Ian Kabra's younger sister. Her parents are Isabel and Viktrum Kabra. Natalie is proud and vain. She will complain and argue with her brother (Ian) a lot. Natalie has a love for shopping and has extreme care for clothes. Also, Natalie is allergic to cats.

Natalie comes from London so, of course, has a British accent so in Korea, instead of saying the American term "Bingo" she said "Bungee".

**All this information about Natalie Kabra is within this file.**

**Future information will be collected at later times.**

**Always be on guard**

**Don't let any mistakes happen**

**Because if a tiny bit of information slips**

**The Cahills are doomed.**

**~ Lilly White**


	5. Results No2

**We meet again fellow Cahills.**

**I'm here to please you with what happened when I had spilled some of Natalie's 'secrets'.**

**Did she get mad? Possibly...**

**Did I try to run away? Key word, TRY.**

**Now go ahead and read on.**

**With caution as Vespers are all around.**

I pulled out the desk drawer and threw it across the room, it's contents flying everywhere. My room was a complete mess and I just realized I'll have to clean ALL of it up. I screamed in frustration and began to pace. Why was I freaking out? My flash drive was gone. I hope a Vesper didn't take it. Or worst, Ian.

I walked over to the drawer I recently threw and walked into my Secret Room. I dusted for finger prints and sure enough, Ian's was identified. WHY THE HECK IS IAN DOING IN MY ROOM! _AGAIN_?! Is Ian really that desperate to 'bring me to my knees'? If he is, he really needs to move on. He's 19 and I'm 14. Getting revenge on someone younger than you is kind of lame. Especially, when it happened like, two monthes ago.

What did I do? Oh, Ian had on some really embarrassing boxers. I've over heard Dan talk about the incident in Korea as I had recently refreshed his memory. I just wanted to see if Ian had moved on with himself. He didn't.

I flung open the door and raced down to the room where my flash drive was last taken. Did I leave it there?

Nope.

I nearly ran into the computer where everybody was gathered around for my second installment of the Cahill Files.

"Lilly!" Ian exclaimed. "I told you, you can't do this. It's too risky."

"But Dan said I could. And Hamilton. And the Starling's-"

"We never said anything." Ned said.

"Well, Dan get's like... a lot of votes for being Dan." I crossed my arms.

"Um... thanks?" Dan said.

"Besides, Natalie she be really flattered. She was mentioned before Dan..." I looked at Natalie.

"Hmm..."

"Natalie!"

"I agree with-"

"Thank you!"

"No, Lilly."

"BOOM! In. Your. Face!" I said to Ian. He glared daggers at me and simply walked away.

"Wait. I thought you liked me." Dan said.

"I do. I just made Natalie agree with me." I answered.

Natalie looked slightly surprised, I just made Natalie do something. With tiny hints of manipulation.

"Ok so who's next?" Hamilton asked.

"I was going to do whole families." I said and looked at the computer screen.

Random silence.

"Did I just say something really bad. Like someone only has a month to live?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Lilly, we can't give you information about our parents." Amy said then she thought for a moment. "How did you even get all of this information about the Kabra's?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Natalie said.

"Oh, I just-" I bolted out of the door.

"Hamilton, you know the drill." I heard Sinead's voice said. Footsteps followed behind me, getting closer. So I stopped and turned around with a huge grin. When he went out to grab me, I slid under him and ran the other way. The only problem, Madison and Reagan stood there coming down the hall. But they might let me pass because they have no clue on what was happening. Until hamilton shouted, "Get her!" Unprepared and out numbered, Madison and Reagan grabbed both my arms and dragged me to the room.

"LET ME GO! I'M INNOCENT! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER OF STYX!" I screamed, kicking and trying to escape.

We went into the room and Sinead stood there, her arms crossed.

"What did you do?" Sinead asked, calmly and slowly.

"I um, _might've _hacked into the database." I bit my lip. Amy frowned, Dan clapped loudly saying, "Bravo!" for a reason I couldn't think of, Hamilton crossed his arms, an amused expression on his face, Ned stood by Sinead calculating something in his head, Natalie smirked and Reagan and Madison held me in place.

"Are you a Vesper?" Ned asked.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You don't just ask something like that. And no, I'm not. I'm a Cahill and GOOD at it." I answered.

Another silence.

"I should go upgrade the system." Sinead said. The way she said 'upgrade' was like she was going to do the opposite. Also, she said _I _not _we _so Ned or Ted isn't going with her. Am I being too suspicious?

Sinead left and we all left in silence. I sighed and took out my flash drive from the computer, holding it tightly.

I'm a Vesper suspect.

_**Hey guys, I'm here. khbr23hw... **_

_**I'm just asking, isn't the Vesper Hostage place in Black Forest Germany? (Now I have to visit there and uncover the Vesper Base. Anybody want to tag along?)**_

_**So father in the chapters if you haven't played the Shatterproof mission and don't know who the Vesper Mole is will be revealed. (SPOILER ALERT)**_

_**If you wonder why Ian is 16 in the Files while Ian is 19 in this or why they are like just older, it's because the Files on based on what is happening NOW while my story is happening five years later. After all the real Cahills, if you want, I can do Lilly, Jason, Kristi and Jacob! (If you don't know who the last two are, go read Mission: Create Cahill Chaos.)**_

_**The Gone Angel: Ok... I like Maroon5 too. I don't listen to some Kabra because I'm a pure Lucian. I've stole my friends pencil for fun, lied about not knowing where it was and cut one of my friends in line! She even said, "Wow, you **_**are _a Lucian." But of course I am ranting. (Oh gosh, I'm getting to sophisticated) I KNOW RIGHT! THEY SHOULD JUST MAKE THE FRIKIN MOVIE! It's sad that it MIGHT come out in 2014. Not. Fair. :( Oh and don't you say 'Cheers'?_**

**_Guest: Ok, I'll keep doing it. I glad you like it. _**

**_creamtherabbit77: I will continue it because I hate it when people make a great story then stop because they hate it or something like that. Thank YOU for thanking me for thanking you. And no, that did not sound wrong. Just over complicated. Unless I'm missing something..._**

**_You guys out there are-_**

**_Hello, peasants. I, Ian Kabra, am sad to say that khbr23hw will not be continuing this wonderful (not really) story because-_**

**_I WILL NOT! GO AWAY IAN! _**

**_Ok sorry, I'm back. You should expect Ian to do this or something hack into this. Anyway, you guys are awesome! Let's get 1000 reviews and I'll continue! Haha, just kidding. Just review, follow and favorite if you really like this story._**

**_YOU ALL GET EPIC SMILEY FACES IF YOU REVIEW IN THE NEXT RESULTS!_**

**_khbr23hw- logged off._**

**_~ Lilly was here. - - - - - - - - - - :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P - - - - - - - - - - - -_**


	6. Isabel Kabra

**You have accessed the Cahill Files.**

**Loading...**

**...**

**...**

**Accessed.**

**Enemies are everywhere.**

**Keep your eyes wide open and your guard on.**

**Agent: Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth Kabra**

**Gender: Female**

**Branch: Lucian**

**Age: 46**

**Born: (uncertain) London, England**

**Looks: Young, beautiful, pretty**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Sibling(s): Unknown**

**Children: Ian Raja Kabra and Natalie Priya Kabra**

**Husband: Vikram Kabra**

**Current Location: AidWorksWonder or AWW...**

**Talents**

**- codes**

**- extensive knowledge with poisons**

**- extremely charming, Isabel can make the toughest of agents spill their secrets**

**- she drank the Lucian serum, making her the only Lucian with knowledge of everything Lucian**

**Background**

Isabel was an inactive Lucian until she married Vikram. She quickly became a top agent and was the Lucian Leader. Marrying Vikram, she would help with his art business.

Isabel Kabra is to blame for Hope's and Authur's death. She was the one to light the fire when she found out that they went to Australia when young Amy corrected Isabel on what her pajamas were. (Koalas, not teddy bears) Isabel is also responsible for Irina Spasky death because Isabel didn't even try to save Irina. Isabel called it a minor matter.

Isabel was sentenced to prison for life due to murder after the Clue Hunt because Alistair told the police. During the Hunt, she tried to feed Amy to the sharks and in the Gauntlet, Isabel shot Natalie, her own daughter, in the foot. So she was on trial and later Isabel went on patrol. Isabel created AidWorksWonder but the truth is, the workers are actors and the total thing is a lie.

Vespers... It is possible Isabel is a Vesper because of her maiden name. Vesper 2. Also, she could have been released and went on patrol because the Vespers did something...

Isabel is always in a positive mode, mostly when she is about to kill someone...

From this, Isabel is a cruel evil woman.

Cold-blooded, evil and a witch could be some ways to describe Isabel Kabra.

**This information has been collected.**

**Futher information will be accessed in the future.**

**Don't let the Vespers know, and don't let Isabel see this...**

**Enemies are all around, waiting for the best moment to strike.**

**Don't let that moment happen.**

**~ Lilly White.**


	7. Results No3

**Hello petty peasants, I am Lilly White trying to pose as Natalie because I want to.**

**Ok, I'm done.**

**Here, I'm showing (typing, writing, _whatever_) what happens when someone steals my flash drive again and reads about lovely Aunt Isabel.**

**And we have a surprise guest come...**

**So here is my advice I say every time,**

**Vespers are our enemies.**

**We can't let them win.**

**Beware.**

I heard yelling down the hall as I walked around the Base with Jason.

"Why is every-"

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! HOW DID LILLY GET THIS?!" Ian yelled, cutting Jason off.

"Uh, you better go..." Jason said.

"Why is it me that gets in trouble all the time?" I asked.

"Because you just do." Jason shrugged and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and went down the hall, the shouts and yelling getting louder. I reached the door that was slightly open and peaked inside.

Ian, Amy, Dan, Natalie, Sinead, Hamilton, and Jonah were surrounding the computer. In the hard drive, I saw MY flash drive. AGAIN! I flung the door open and stomped inside.

"Why do you people keep stealing my flash drive?! You gits!" I screamed at them and glared.

"Where did you get this information about Mu- Isabel?" Natalie asked. I pushed Dan out of the way and looked at the screen.

"Hey!" Dan exclaimed.

"_Whatever_!" I grumbled and skimmed the screen. "Oh... Well, I, ya know..." I turned around to see the door blocked by Hamilton.

"Lilly, tell us." Amy said.

"How did you hack into the data profiles _again_?" Sinead asked.

"You didn't really do much... Just added a password _so _easy to hack." I shrugged.

"And a whole other network!" Sinead exclaimed.

"Yeah... I'm in trouble aren't I?" I said.

"Big time." Ian said.

Then a phone began to ring. No, a video chat appeared on the screen. The caller was _Unknown_. Uh-oh spaghetti-o.

"Who's calling?" Dan asked.

"I-I don't know." Amy said. "Answer it."

"Is it safe too?" Hamilton asked from the door way.

"Just answer it, if this is a prank, I will kill that person." I said.

Ian gave a cold glare at me and answered the call. Popped up Isabel Kabra.

"I-I-Isabel?!" Amy gasped.

"That lousy git?" I growled.

"Mother?!" Natalie exclaimed in surprised.

"Hello _darlings_." Isabel smirked, drawling the word out slowly.

"We're not scared of your tactics anymore." Ian said.

"Oh, are you really?" Isabel said.

"What do you want?" Sinead asked.

"I would like to know how this _information _of me was obtained and written about." Isabel clicked something and the Isabel Profile showed up. I turned slightly pale as everybody turned to glare at me.

"This is all on my flash drive and Cahill data base." I said. "Auntie Isabel, care to explain _who _sent it to you?"

"I won't say who, but I would like to know who wrote this interesting biography." Isabel answered my question.

EVerybody turned to glare at me again.

"Wow." I yawned and looked at my wrist, where an invisible watch was. Not a real one, imaginary one. Jeez, anything could be an Ekaterina invention. "It's getting late. Bye Isabel." I grabbed the mouse from Ian and hung up.

"Lilly." Ian said, in a deadly calm voice. "You need to stop this. There is a mole in the base and who knows who else they sent this piece of writing too. It's too dangerous to be continued."

"Ian," I said matching the tone of his voice. "I don't care. I am continuing this because I can, and want too. If I have too, I will protect it with all cost. You know me."

"Lilly, Ian is right." Amy said. Sinead nodded, agreeing with them. But there was something hidden in her eyes. Something...

"Ok. You know I don't listen well. But I have one question. Who the heck was in my room again?" I asked. Amy glanced at Dan then averted her eyes.

"Dan..."

"YOU STOLE MY FRIKIN SKITTLES!"

"BECAUSE YOU ATE MY ENTIRE INVENTORY OF HERSHEY BARS!"

"Actually, it was a group of three. Hamilton, Dan and Jason." Natalie looked at her nails.

"Oh no you did not." I said and stormed out. Then stormed back in and took out my flash drive. I gave them hard long glare and went to my room.

So many things happened today. Isabel appeared, I figured out who stole my chocolate and Vespers are now reading this. Maybe this little game has gone to far. Maybe I should stop this, I'm risking Cahill data to Vespers.

There was only thing I could do, keep writing and find the Vesper Mole. Ok, that was _two _things.

_**Hello! Sorry for well, not updating in a while. I got lazy and I've been busy. (Person: That's no excuse! Me: :O)  
**_

_**The Gone Angel: I understand why Isabel isn't that evil but I get this information from Wiki and well, the words I said describing Isabel were actual quotes from the book. From Amy, Dan and Natalie. They were above before the whole intro. Sorry if it upsets you.  
**_

_**beachbum999: I have my ways, MWAHAHA! Besides, I'm a Lucian so I can easily go through their files and find Ian and Natalie's middle name. Did you know that their father wanted to name them that but Isabel refused to name her children an ugly name? (I actually find their midde names interesting.)  
**_

_**creamtherabbit77: YOU USED CAPS ON ME! OOOH NOO! I better update... Wait, I think I just did. Glad to know you enjoy it!  
**_

_**Next time with the Cahill Files.  
**_

_**Wait, Ian didn't interrupt today! YES!  
**_

_**Actually I just arrived home and haven't the time too. Were you expecting me? I, Ian Kabra, hereby claim this story to be-  
**_

_**CONTINUED! BEAT THAT IAN! GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER OR I'LL HAVE BUFFY ON YOU AGAIN! RAWRRR!  
**_

_**khbr23hw- logged off.  
**_


End file.
